


Missing Pieces

by aldiara



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in doubt, bring in the Doctor. (Basically I hate Susannah's joke of an ending in Dark Tower and she needs to be rescued from it :p)</p>
<p>Written for the "Dark Tower" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

"Does it ever bother you, Susannah Dean," whispers the man in the bow tie, "that your life doesn't make any sense?"

Susannah doesn't know what he means. She has her man, right? She has her life. She has everything she needs.

Bow Tie Man smiles, in a sad sort of pitying way. "Go back," he says, lips warm against her forehead. "I'm sorry, Susannah, but someone betrayed you. Go back and find the place where the stories don't fit together. You'll know what I mean when you find the truth."

She'll curse him, later, when she's learned truth is overrated.


End file.
